


for some reason

by electrolyte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, I clearly have a thing for nomin making out, M/M, SLAP ME, a mess, fraternity au, how did I even think of this lol, im sorry jungwoo bby i love u, ive always wanted to write frat boy jeno tbh, markhyuck are only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: in which jeno is just trying to let loose at his own frat party, but a pretty boy suddenly grabs him by the neck and kisses him.





	for some reason

Jeno weaves through the thick mass of people, grimacing when he feels something wet slide against his arm. Oh he hopes that it’s just someone else’s sweaty arm and not anything else.

His ears were ringing slightly from the loud music, his stomach practically pleading him for some sort of nutrition. He contemplates taking a short drive to town to get pizza, but decides against it at the thought of having to actually find a way out of the crowd.

It was a Friday night at the end of his first semester as a junior at NCT U, which automatically calls for a frat party at Alpha Phi. Of course, being an active member of said fraternity obviously meant that Jeno had to be present at said party.

Don’t get him wrong - he’s all for the loud music and weirdly mixed alcohol. But he hadn’t had proper sleep all week from his final exams, and on top of that, he had soccer practice just a few hours prior.

He was dead beat. But his brothers at Alpha Phi insisted that the best way for him to unwind from the hectic week was the party they were hosting.

It was a mess, and Jeno is pretty damn sure that the entire student body is present at that party. It was jam packed. Even their ridiculously huge backyard, which had an equally huge swimming pool, mind you, was filled with sweaty college kids.

He manages to squeeze his way through to their so called bar next to the French doors that lead to the backyard. He downs a shot, snorting when he spots Mark across the hall trying to flirt, and failing to do so might I add, with a clearly uninterested redhead.

The blond leans against the so called bar, eyeing the crowd as he mindlessly chews on a mentos. His head involuntarily bops to the bass emitting from the speakers, already feeling himself letting loose a little.

He confidently mouths the lyrics to Kendrick Lamar’s Humble, popping another mentos into his mouth. He has a habit of biting into the sweet before even allowing it to melt on his tongue, liking the sound of the crunch from the outer shell.

And Jeno almost chokes on his candy when an unfamiliar face comes into his view.

It was a brunette that he had never seen before, but judging by the way he was dressed (the classic red flannel and black ripped jeans, nice), he’s most likely a junior as well.

The boy had large sparkling doe eyes, and long fluttering lashes that could compete with his own. Though Jeno would probably admit that the other’s were slightly prettier. Just slightly.

“Hi I’m sorry that this is really random but my friend Donghyuck dragged me to this party and I don’t know where he went but I just saw my ex, and I’m pretty sure he’s about to approach me, and you seem like the most decent person here out of all these weird drunkards, so could you please make out with me for a while?” The boy rambles all of a sudden, and Jeno is surprised that heard every word despite the loud music.

But still, the request was so out of the blue that Jeno still stood in shock.

He harshly swallows his mentos. “I’m sorry, what?”

All he gets in response is wavering eyes, because suddenly he’s being tugged forward at his neck and soft lips are on his.

Jeno stands there awkwardly with his hands by his side for a second, eyes wide, until the brunette pulls away shortly.

“Please just play along.” He pleads under his breath before pressing his lips onto Jeno’s again.

The blond breaks out of his frozen state and does as he’s told, fluttering his eyes shut and gripping the other’s hips with his two hands.

For some strange reason he kind of enjoys it, or maybe he’s just too tired to think too much about it, but he moves his lips against the other’s, already taking the lead in the kiss.

Heck he didn’t even know the boy’s name, and here he was making out with him in his own frat house.

He doesn’t just stop there though, pressing the brunette’s body further against his own and smirking slightly when the latter emits a little whine. He playfully nibbles on his bottom lip, easily slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth when he was granted access.

Wouldn’t hurt to take advantage of the situation now would it? Lee Jeno; an intellectual, an opportunist.

Someone, obviously the boy’s ex, clears his throat and Jeno literally lets out a low grunt when the brunette breaks the kiss.

The two turn to look at the offender, and if looks could kill, the poor guy would be dead in a ditch by now.

He was pretty good looking, Jeno would begrudgingly admit that, but with the way he was cowering under the blond’s cold stare, Jeno couldn’t help but call him a lame wuss in his head.

“H-Hey Jaemin.” He stutters out, avoiding the blond’s eyes, and Jeno tightens his grip around the brunette’s waist for some reason.

Said boy acts as though he’s shocked to see the other, and with such acting skills, Jeno wonders if he’s a drama major.

“Oh hey, Jungwoo, what a surprise.”

“Yeah I just thought I’d come say hi and see how you were doing.” The Jungwoo boy says, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes shift towards Jeno’s direction for a brief moment, but he quickly looks away again when the blond raises his brow. “But you seem pretty busy so...”

“Oh well I -“

“Yeah we were in the middle of something as you can see,” Jeno cuts him off, sounding rather annoyed, and the brunette gives him a weird look. “Until you rudely interrupted us. Just don’t talk to us. Ever. Again.”

Jungwoo visibly gulps at the blond’s threatening tone, and fumbles as he slips out a quick sorry.

Jaemin doesn’t even utter a word as the boy awkwardly leaves and blends himself within the crowd. Once he’s clearly out of sight, the brunette lets out a sigh of relief and turns to face Jeno.

“Thanks for your help uh…”

“Jeno.” The blond says emotionlessly, and Jaemin feels slightly flustered. “Lee Jeno.”

“Jeno, right.” He concludes, suddenly feeling a little awkward from the kiss, and shifts out of the other’s grasp. “I’m Na Jaemin, though you obviously already heard that from Jungwoo. But yeah, thank you, again.”

“It’s not a problem.” Jeno shrugs.

“I’ll just, go find Donghyuck now.” The brunette says, motioning to turn on his heel and take his leave, but there’s a sudden tug on his arm and he bumps into the blond’s chest.

“Not so fast.” Jeno teases. Jaemin gulps, eyeing the other’s hand around his wrist and then taking a glance at the blond’s smug expression. “What makes you think you can just leave after kissing me like that, hm?”

“W-what?” The brunette stutters, feeling himself get all flustered under the other’s gaze. He’s about an inch taller than the frat boy, yet in that moment he felt so small. “W-what do y-you mean?”

Jeno smirks. He turns the boy around, taking him by surprise and pinning him against the edge of the counter. He lays a hand on the countertop next to him, while his other hand is still on Jaemin’s waist, effectively trapping the boy beneath him.

He brings his face closer to the brunette’s, and Jaemin’s breath hitches at the close proximity as if they weren’t just making out a few minutes ago.

“Who said we were done?” Jeno taunts, and Jaemin widens his eyes when the blond kisses him again.

He kisses him the same way as he did earlier, and though still thoroughly shocked, Jaemin eagerly kisses back.

Besides, it’s not every day a ridiculously hot frat boy decides to voluntarily make out with you at a party.

Jeno’s arms are wrapped tightly around the other’s waist by now, pressing their bodies together till there isn’t a single millimeter of space, and Jaemin’s hands are in the blond’s hair, messing up the locks.

It was pretty sloppy and needy, the sound of their lips smacking being drowned out in the bass of the music. No one pays any mind to the two shamelessly making out by the bar, and no one knows how long they’ve been at it either.

And the only time they cared enough to let each other breathe, Jeno opts to continue pressing kisses down the brunette’s neck instead. He leaves little marks on his flushed skin, smirking triumphantly when Jaemin hums in content.

The brunette motions to latch his lips onto the other’s again, and Jeno complies, allowing him to playfully pull at his bottom lip.

But the sound of glass shattering pulls them out of their reverie, and Jeno hopes in hell that it wasn’t anything expensive.

They reluctantly break the kiss, and they stare at each other’s flustered appearance - hair disheveled and lips swollen.

And Jeno has to admit. He definitely likes what he sees.

“Wanna get pizza?” The blond then asks, remembering his abandoned appetite, and Jaemin giggles at the random question.

“Sure.”

Jeno grins. They don’t even bother to straighten themselves out as Jeno places a hand on the small of Jaemin’s back and guides him out of the frat house, not even looking back once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes I am aware that I just referred to nct u as a university LMAOOO anywhooo, this was so randomly written istg the prompt just hit me last night and I just started writing it zzz it’s short ofc. like me. I’m short. lmao sorry it’s past 4am.
> 
> but anyways, hope you enjoyed this while waiting for my never ending model au ahah I suck im so sorry
> 
> (pls comment if you can I rly rly love reading all your comments and I’ll rly reply them later on ok tysm I love y’all)


End file.
